Kejoro X Nura Rikuo-Oneshot
by livingletter135
Summary: Kejoro usually plays with herself alone at night, but she never thought that she would have an audience. What's more, the audience is the yokai Nura Rikuo, the third heir to the Nura clan and the grandson of Nurarihyon. What happens when he finally confesses?


Nura Rikuo stared at the manipulation yokai, Kejoro. She was a loyal member of the clan, but the way that she appeared in front of him was not to her liking. She quickly used her long flowing wavy hair to hide herself. Not able to make eye contact with the master, her face became red as he realized that she wasn't properly dressed.

"Please don't-please don't look, Master. Excuse me." Kejoro began. As she watched, little cherry blossoms flew about her, under her chin and gently turned her face to the master, who stared down at her, fully transformed into his night yokai form. "Master…" she breathed, falling onto her hands and knees as she tried to overcome the feeling of the cherry blossoms caressing all of the exposed parts of her body. Nura bent down on one knee and cupped her chin in his hand, lifting her face up to his. She watched, astonished, as Nura put on his sexy smirk. She realized why when she felt the cool feel of the tiny cherry blossoms invade into her hair and touch the skin she hid beneath. She fell onto him as she felt a certain blossom slide against her wet folds and she cried out, locking her knees together. "Master…" her voice was fainter and she was turning breathless. Through the dark, she could see him clearly, as was the fear of the Nurarihyon's race. A master of illusions and escape. "Why… are you doing this?"

Nura grinned. He held on to her as she sat on her knees, holding onto him for support as he sat in front of her. "You know Kejoro… some nights… I slip in here to see if Tsurara is comfortable. Much to my surprise, most nights, I catch you, playing with yourself. Since Tsurara went off to the girl's field trip and won't be back tomorrow… I knew you would be in here…" Nura's smirk did not falter as he whispered to her.

"Master… that… makes me so… embarrassed…" she breathed as another wave of fresh cherry blossoms hit her.

"I quite like it… I enjoy the show that you put on…" Nura's words had her blushing a deep red. As deep as the red of the threads that Kubinashi held. Not knowing what to do, Kejoro tightened her grip on her master's arms as her moans became louder. "Aren't you going to put on a show for me tonight?"

"Master…" Kejoro stared, confused and shocked.

"As the third heir and to-be Lord of the Pandemonium, I request from you."

Kejoro released her grip as the cherry blossoms withdrew from her. She dropped down onto the floor, panting. Nura sat down, in his usual position, waiting for her to fulfill his wish. Blushing, Kejoro made her hair move away from her body, exposing more and more of her body with every strand. When she was done, she let him admire the full image of her nakedness as she sat down and hesitantly spread her legs. With one hand, she traced it down her body, across her abdomen and stopping at the navel for a few seconds, before it advanced to its true destination. She stroked herself, trying not to make eye contact with master as she did so. As he watched, she slipped in a finger, then two, and finally stopped adding more fingers when she reached three and drove them in and out of her. She used her hair to play with her breasts-like she had done so all those nights before-squeezing them and mowing them around.

Nura watched with the same fascination that he had before. The woman before him didn't need to satisfy herself. She could have any man she wanted, but… she didn't. he sensed an comfortableness from her. She was holding herself back. "Kejoro…" he caught her attention and she looked at him despite continuing to pleasure herself. "It's alright. You can be as loud as you like. I've emptied this side of the mansion just for tonight…" his words seemed like bliss to her. She let herself go and began to moan loudly, the delight clearly visible on her face. He stood up and walked to her, staring down at her as she reached the edge and slowed down until she stopped entirely, letting a hot trail of cum escape her. She opened her eyes to see him bend down and grab her face in his hands before he pulled her into a kiss. The kiss turned into something that was a little hotter as their tongues connected. Kejoro wanted to smile. Her master had enjoyed the show and she was being rewarded.

But she hadn't assumed that the kiss was only the start of the reward…

Nura let go off her face to grab her breasts and play with them while he let the cherry blossoms take over her wet slit. Kejoro had her eyes open wide in shock as the connection of the three movements had her making sounds in her throat.

"Hmm… Even your voice is changing… do you feel that?" he asked as he tore away for a moment.

"Master… don't you want me to satisfy you?" Kejoro asked, trying to breath.

"Hmm… do you want to satisfy me?" Nura asked, grinning a little.

"Master, I know that you still aren't fully happy. Let me serve you." Kejoro begged. Laughing, Nura sat back and let her work on his kimono. When she had it parted, she took out his cock,, which was still as limp as it had been before. "Master… did I not make you happy? Why are you so down?" she asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hmm? Do I seem like I'm not satisfied to you?" he asked. Kejoro nodded, color rushing to her face. "Well… I'm sure you know what to do to wake me up, don't you?" he asked. Kejoro didn't reply, instead, let her hair wrap itself around his cock, squeezing it occasionally while she licked the tip. She swirled her tongue around it carefully, releasing all of the hair before taking deep-throating him. His manly voice let out a groan that had her almost flying while she continued to suck on him. She had never imagined of doing something like this with her master. After quite a while, she felt it pulse in her mouth. She took it out to admire the view and collected in her mind, the image of her master's cock, hard and ready to shoot out with all the veins throbbing. She put his cock between her breasts and began to move on him. Unable to hold in any longer, Nura shot out a steaming hot load onto the manipulating yokai's pretty little face. She didn't let him relax as she sat back, spread her legs and parted her vagina lips with two fingers. He let a cold cherry blossom tease her with a touch at her inside before he pushed into her. All of Kejoro's senses woke up as she felt master's cock spread her insides and fill her up. The feeling of him inside her made her breathless and when he started to move in and out, she felt like she was going insane. Kejoro's sweet spot was hit a couple of times until he realized where it was and wouldn't let her go without rubbing it every single time. Her moans got louder and filled the entire room as she felt all the heat in her body rise up. She felt all of her muscles wake up as she felt something that she had never felt before. She threw her head back and let her Master continue while he buried his face into her breasts and neck.

Finally, having done enough to her, Nura let it go and shot a hot load of semen inside her. Kejoro suddenly snapped back to attention, her breasts heaving with every breath that she took. Nura put her down on the floor gently and went to the door. "You had me satisfied. You shall have your reward tomorrow night, same place, same time, same cloths." He winked at her. "Oh, and don't worry, the curse will prevent you from having my kids." He smirked with the same sexiness before he left, leaving Kejoro shocked and confused(and pretty much naked).


End file.
